Labios Compartidos
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Después de tantos años me vengo a dar cuenta que las cosas nunca debieron haber sido de esa manera… Kazemaru… espero que entiendas de lo que estoy hablando cuando escuches esta canción…  song-fic dedicado a las que alguna vez les rompieron el corazon Yaoi


Regresé de la tumba de tareas x_x Ohh si~! bueno, próximamente subriré un fic hawolleenesco! (?) con violacion incluida *-*, pero mientras tanto espero que lean este humilde fic...

Me demoré más de la cuenta porque tuve que recordar todo lo que sufrí por amor, ohh~ si! estuve enamorada, locamente enamorada, pero esa persona se metió con alguien que no se lo merecía, así que si sale algo deprimente el fic, sabrán que es porque lo hice de corazón TT^TT

¡Hono-Chan, esto va para ti!

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma no me pertenece, es de Level-v y "Labios compartidos" es una produccion hecha por Maná, así que tampoco es mia...

**Aclaraciones: ¡**es un GoenKaze**!  
><strong>

**negrita: **Cancion

normal: acontecimientos y palabras de los demás...

_cursiva: _pensamientos de Goenji

* * *

><p><strong>Labios Compartidos<strong>

_Si lo sé, ya no es el momento de llegar a decirte las cosas como si verdaderamente nada llegara a pasar, pero así soy yo, y después de tantos años me vengo a dar cuenta que las cosas nunca debieron haber sido de esa manera… Kazemaru… espero que entiendas de lo que estoy hablando cuando escuches esta canción…_

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Estaban todos reunidos en una despedida de egresados en Raimon, habían decidido hacer un karaoke y para sorpresa de muchos, Fudou, Hiroto y Goenji quisieron participar abiertamente, iban pasando uno por uno, mostrando su gran talento, y también haciendo divertir a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, estaban pasados de tragos pero de cierta manera algo les decía que debían callar… el siguiente era Goenji…

**Amor mío**  
><strong>Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas<strong>  
><strong>Si estoy debajo hundido en un vaivén de caderas<strong>  
><strong>Esto es el cielo es mi cielo.<strong>

_Siempre estaba junto a ti, mi apoyo y felicidad eran por cualquier cosa que llegarás a hacer, mi vida giraba en torno a ti, pero en serio nunca te llegaste a dar cuenta, quizá el que Endou siempre te apoyara y fuera el la persona con la que contaras para las necesidades que tuvieras cegaron tus ojos y no dejaron ver que allí estaba yo… esperándote aunque estuviera lloviendo._

_Cuando me declaré sentí que una gran carga era quitada de mi espalda, no me importaba el temor, ni lo que dijeran los demás, ese gran sonrojo que tuviste me mostró que de seguro lo que sentía era compartido… pero luego sonreíste tiernamente y me dijiste "sabes que lo que siento por Mamoru-kun es muy fuerte"… _

_Pero claro, cuando tu amor no fue correspondido ¿a quién fuiste?, a mí, entregándote por primera vez a una persona, mostrándome que con un sencillo movimiento de cadera eres capaz de mandarme al cielo…_

**Amor fugado**  
><strong>Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes<strong>  
><strong>Y me tiras a un lado, te vas a otro cielo<strong>  
><strong>Y regresas como los colibríes<strong>  
><strong>Me tienes como un perro a tus pies.<strong>

_Creí que lo nuestro iba en serio, creí que no era un sueño lo que sucedía entre los dos, pero al otro día al verte tan alegre al lado del capitán me hizo pensar que sería el plato de segunda mesa, sabía que me utilizarías y no me importaba, ¿el amor hace cometer locuras?, claro que si, quien diría que me enamore de Ichirouta, el velocista del grupo, el chico emo del equipo, aquel al que esperaba cada sábado por la noche en mi casa, el que después de una disputa o mal entendido con Endou venía afligido hacia mis brazos… Kazemaru… _

_Podrías irte un mes, un año y yo estaría esperándote, eras la luz que invadía mi vida haciéndola mucho más llevadera, sabías que tú eras mi amo y yo, como el perro fiel, siempre estaría a tu lado aunque por esto a mi corazón le hiciese daño…_

**Otra vez**  
><strong>Mi boca insensata vuelve a caer en tu piel<strong>  
><strong>Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca<strong>  
><strong>Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies<strong>

_Llegas llorando hacía mí, Endou te había dicho que eras muy molesto (o al menos eso era lo que lloriqueabas) y que aunque fueran pareja necesitaba tiempo para él…_

_Lagrimas salían rápidamente y caían derecho a tus sonrosadas mejillas, siempre estaba allí, ¡pero nunca supiste que siempre esperaba por ti!, una sonrisa tuya era mi felicidad hasta que te pudiera ver, estaba enamorado… Jodidamente enamorado de ti._

_Tus labios, cualquier roce con ellos me hacían olvidar lo mal que era ver que eras feliz mientras que me hacía falsas esperanzas sobre nuestro amor, si me dabas las gracias ya creía que lentamente estaba cautivando tu corazón, que iluso era, pero que importaba, era un mocoso de quince años que pensaba en que ese amor iba a ser para siempre, y terminábamos en la habitación, deshaciéndonos de cualquier prenda que nos hiciere estorbo, tu arriba quitándote la camisa y yo abajo esperando a que hicieras un movimiento para poder sentir que eras mío…_

Mientras el redoble de la batería llegaba para mostrar que iniciaba el coro una persona sentía cómo su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, si, se había dado cuenta que esa canción era para él, se sentía una escoria justo en ese momento, y no era para menos, ¡así se había sentido Shuuya durante más de dos años!, ya entendía porque una tarde Goenji le había dicho, "¡Felicidades!", con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo… "¿Por qué?" preguntaba el menor viendo como los orbes oscuros del otro empezaban a tornarse más brillantes, "¿no lo sabes?, volviste mierda mi corazón"…

**Labios compartidos**  
><strong>Labios divididos, mi amor<strong>  
><strong>Yo no puedo compartir tus labios<strong>

_Si dos personas están enamoradas en su dedo meñique habrá un pequeño hilo rojo que demostrará que esas almas están unidas de cuerpo, corazón y espíritu… Siempre… después de escuchar esa melancólica historia me preguntaba si ese lazo imposible de ver pero sincero en el amor lo compartías conmigo o lo compartías con Endou, y si así era nuestro amor… ¿cómo serían tus labios?..._

_Cuando se tomaban de la mano, sentía cómo lentamente me iba sintiendo muy mal, sabía que era mi culpa por aceptar una "relación" (si es que eso se pudiera llamar así) de esa manera solo para no dejar de estar junto a ti…_

**Te comparto el engaño**  
><strong>Y comparto mis días y el dolor<strong>  
><strong>Ya no puedo compartir tus labios<strong>  
><strong>Oh amor, oh amor compartido.<strong>

_Acepto que todo lo que me han enseñado desde que tengo uso de razón, se fueron a la basura cuando me volví en tu amante, ¿es que Endou no se daba cuenta que yo fui el primero?, no, él siempre se lleva lo mejor de todo y de todos, mientras yo me iba del equipo por Yuuka, él se quedaba alentándolos para superar esa prueba, mientras mi única manera de mostrar las cosas es a punta de balonazos, él lo arregla con una gran sonrisita… ¡no estoy celoso!, pero puedo compartir mi vida, pero no a Kazemaru, no a él y a sus dulces labios… no a mi amor compartido…_

**Amor mutante**  
><strong>Amigos con derecho y sin derecho<strong>  
><strong>De tenerte siempre<strong>  
><strong>Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente<strong>  
><strong>El pedazo que me toca de ti.<strong>

-qué bonita canción –murmura Midorikawa viendo cómo el goleador de fuego cantaba con un gran sentimiento cada una de las frases que la canción poseía-

-lo sé –agrega Afuro que estaba allí al oír que iba a haber Karaoke y bebidas- si no lo conociera bien diría que se la está dedicando a una persona muy especial que lo ha hecho sufrir mucho, a su amor compartido…

-¡cierto! –exclama Mido sonriendo, sin saber que aquella persona que tenía así al goleador era su mejor amigo…

_Nunca supe exactamente qué tipo de relación tenía contigo, no sabía si éramos más que amigos pero menos que amantes, sabíamos esta locura no llegaría a nada bueno, pero quería tenerte para siempre, o al menos debía esperar ansiosamente que día Endou me podía dejar para estar junto a ti, tus besos, tus caricias… ¡¿No se nota todo lo que te amo?_

**Relámpagos de alcohol**  
><strong>Las voces solas lloran en el sol<strong>  
><strong>Eh! Mi boca en llamas torturada<strong>  
><strong>Te desnudas angelada y después te vas.<strong>

_Nadie sabía cómo me sentía, nadie esperaría que yo le hiciese eso a mi mejor amigo, así que mi nuevo amigo se volvió el alcohol, empezando una etapa de la vida en la cual el tomar me desahogaba totalmente, empecé con Sake, pero luego fue la cerveza, el whisky, crema de menta, blanco, rosa, me volví en un alcohólico solo por esperar algo de ti, lloraba cuando no había nadie en mi casa, mi depresión llegó a alarmar a mi padre… pero solo con un dulce beso de tu parte comenzaba a ser de nuevo yo, cuando llegabas a mi casa, con una mirada lujuriosa dispuesto a ser de nuevo mío, lograban crear de nuevo un castillo en el aire solo para nuestro amor…_

_Lástima que después de eso te marchabas…_

**Otra vez Mi boca insensata**  
><strong>Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel<strong>  
><strong>Vuelve a mí tu boca duele<strong>  
><strong>Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies.<strong>

-"no voy a volver contigo, debo valorarme y respetarme… Lo siento, quédate con el… si es que verdaderamente lo quieres"

-¿Qué dices Kaze-chan? –Pregunta Midorikawa mirándolo fijamente, dándose cuenta que al pasar de la canción el velocista venia deprimiéndose más y más- ¿esa canción… es para ti?

-yo… -no podía responder, siempre había pensado en sí mismo y en nadie más, poco le importaba los sentimientos de Shuuya, no le importaba haberlo sufrir, era una basura, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta, debería hacerse arrepentido hace dos años o al menos en su "aniversario", pero el pasado es pasado…- Si… Shuuya-kun me dedica de una manera disimulada esa canción –contesta totalmente deprimido-

-idiota –masculla muy molesto-

**Labios compartidos  
>Labios divididos, mi amor<br>Yo no puedo compartir tus labio  
>Que comparto el engaño<br>Y comparto mis días y el dolor  
>Ya no puedo compartir tus labios<strong>

_No se cómo llegues a reaccionar, no he querido verte mientras toco esta canción, la pista suena y yo canto lo que mi corazón me ha dictado, mi voz muestra la tristeza que ha sentido mi corazón en estos años, pobre de él que es el que más ha sufrido, pero creo que tú también… no decides cuál de los dos es mejor para ti…_

_Seguramente es Endou porque él es el oficial…_

_Goenji siempre será mi pañuelo de lágrimas… pero nada más_

_Yo… te amo aunque estés compartido…_

_Aunque eso ya no va a volver a suceder, mi orgullo y mi amor ya ha sufrido demasiado solo por ti, ya no puedo verte sonreír para alguien más, el engaño se volvió un diario vivir pero no…_

**Que me parta un rayo**  
><strong>Que me entierre el olvido mi amor<strong>  
><strong>Pero no puedo más compartir tus labios<strong>  
><strong>Compartir tus besos, Labios compartidos.<strong>

_Si, lo había decidido, esta noche te diría todo, hablaría civilizadamente y mostraría que ya no soy capaz de compartir tus besos… _

_Ni de compartir tus dulces y delicados labios…_

-Kazemaru…

_Te había dicho que quería hablar contigo, y creo que después de esta canción el tema a tratar en nuestra cita cada vez se hacía más obvio…_

_Y así como dice esta triste letra, preferiría morir, enfermarme o simplemente desaparecerme porque el compartirte me tenía aburrido, me tenía deprimido, pero por eso es que el amor es tan difícil de encontrar… Nunca aceptamos la primera prueba que este nos demanda pero aceptarlas sin sentirse correspondido ya es una estupidez…_

**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida  
>Te amo aunque estés compartida<br>Tus labios tiene el control.**

-¡lo siento mucho! –grita lleno de dolor, sorprendiendo a cada uno de los presentes… Especialmente a Goenji- no… no fue mi intención…

-Kaze… -murmura Ryuuji al ver las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos- no… no era mi intención

De nuevo, el silencio reina en la habitación, querían escuchar el término de la canción pero al mismo tiempo se sentían mal por su amigo…

Creían que estaba mal por la ruptura que había tenido esa misma mañana con Endou, pero por alguna razón, no había sentido dolor, ¡se había liberado!, por fin entendió que Goenji era su único amor… solo que lo entendió dos años después de lo necesario…

**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida  
>Te amo aunque estés compartida<br>Y sigues tú con el control.**

La tonada terminó… y nadie era capaz de moverse, por un lado Kazemaru estaba en medio del salón llorando desconsoladamente, "por Endou", pero solo tres personas sabían la realidad de la tristeza de este, Goenji…

-Kazemaru –alguien lo abraza fuertemente por la cintura poniendo su cabeza en el hueco que dejaba el hombro y la cabeza de este- lo siento mucho, lo lamento, no era la manera…

-no… lo siento yo… -aun sollozando levantó su cabeza rápidamente para depositarle un delicado beso a Goenji en sus labios, al principio fue un delicado roce, pero luego estaban mostrando lo que por tantos años nunca le enseñaron a los demás, su amor verdadero-

-te amo –dice sonriente dándole otro beso al menor-

-yo también… aunque debes saber algo –lo agarra de la camisa para acercarse a su oído para contarle un secreto

- dime –con sus fuertes manos lo toma de la cintura-

-ya no estoy compartido…

* * *

><p>T^T Cool~! acabé, todavia tengo algo de depresion, creo que no es bueno recordar el sufrimiento por estar enamorada, pero eso no importa si es por un fic!<p>

Alguna critica o tomatazo?

o review?

pedido?

amenaza con Kageyama?

XDD Matta ne~!


End file.
